A Harry Potter Challenge
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: 25 drabbles/double drabbles/one-shots in answer to the challenge on GryffindorGals' profile. Character list inside. Het and slash, various characters and pairings. 8: Luna/Angelina drabble. 9: Minerva-centric drabble.
1. Fifteen

A/N: I haven't been doing author's notes lately, but this needs explanation. On GryffindorGals' profile page, a challenge is posted. It's 25 questions long, involves random (but personalized) pairings, and is the current object of my affection =) My character list is…

Remus Lupin

Luna Lovegood

Hermione Granger

Sirius Black

Lysander Scamander (Luna's son)

George Weasley

Oliver Wood

Percy Weasley

Harry Potter

Fred Weasley

Minerva McGonagall

Angelina Johnson (only because I like writing angsty fics with her and George)

So here, I have a response to question 15: Would anyone you know write 2/4/5? This was as close as I could get…

Luna stands a small distance away from him, a knowing, accepting look on her face. "I knew he wasn't lying."

The man tilts his head. "Who wasn't lying?"

"My father," she answers. She takes a confident step forward, and he looks puzzled. "He said you were innocent. He said someone had framed you for the crime."

He looks down at her. "He knew?"

She shakes her head. "He believed."

A moment of silence passes, and the man realizes she is closer to him than she was the moment before. "Luna…"

She shakes her head again, intending for him to be silent, as she lifts a hand to his unshaven cheeks and pulls his chin closer to her…

Lysander wakes with a start, confused.

"Lysander, up! It's time for breakfast!"

He enters the kitchen, still in his pajamas, with a frown on his face. "Mama," he begins, his eight-year-old voice filled with question. "Who is Sirius Black?"

A faraway look crosses her face, much different from the dreamy countenance she usually maintains. "An old friend," she answers. He wouldn't understand now, she decides, but maybe someday…

"What's for breakfast?"

She smiles at him. "Pancakes, dear."

And she tries desperately to forget.


	2. Twenty Five

A/N: Prompt: #25: How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

Percy, lost in the world of Ancient Runes essays, is oblivious to the Quidditch team's re-entrance from practice. He continues to write, his eyes steadily becoming blearier, until finally he has to put his quill down and blink. He sighs and rubs his neck, trying to work out the crick that's lodged itself there.

Oliver surprises him by gently moving Percy's hand and replacing it with his own, and Percy jumps before realizing who it is. Percy smiles shyly, and Oliver places his forehead against his before slowly, deliberately placing his lips on Percy's.

"Hey," breathes Percy.

"Hey," agrees Oliver.

A/N: So in other words, I would be ridiculously happy =)


	3. Twenty

A/N: Prompt #20: When was the last time you read a really good fic about five?

Lysander frowns and lies back, listening to Luna's conversation with Lorcan. Perfect prefect Lorcan, who apparently can't do anything wrong.

Of course, his mother doesn't know about Lorcan's tendency to drink firewhisky every night in the common room.

Only Lysander knows about that.

Lysander sighs and stares into the fire. Next year, he'll find out whether Lorcan is returning home or not, and then do the opposite of whatever he does.

He stands. He has a novel to finish, and he isn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

Luna frowns as he passes, wishing Lysander would talk to her like Lorcan does.

A/N: To answer the question, never really.


	4. Seventeen

A/N: Prompt #17: If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?

Percy finishes the last of the firewhisky in his glass and turns to the Muggle alternative, which, as he's discovered, is much stronger.

It's just another night that he becomes numb.

He sighs and takes a sip of the whiskey, reveling in the buzz his mind is beginning to feel.

The slam of a door shocks him, and the glass slips from his hand, shattering to the ground as he looks up at his intruder.

"You're early," he says hoarsely.

"Practice let out early," answers Oliver. "What are you doing?"

Percy looks away, ashamed, and Oliver sighs and points his wand at the mess. "Evanesco."

"Thanks."

They stand in an awkward silence until Oliver finally sits, apparently exasperated. "Percy, you can't drink your problems away. You can't just become numb."

The words hit him like a Bludger to the gut, and Percy shakes his head. "I don't want to be numb."

He stands, crosses the room, and very abruptly pulls Oliver from his chair and into his arms. Oliver relents and answers, their lips mashing furiously against each other. A crash that's become routine.

But, for the first time in his memory, Percy actually feels Oliver's skin under his fingertips.

I wanna feel a car crash

'_Cause I'm dying on the inside_

_I wanna let go and know that _

_I'll be alright, alright_

Car Crash—Matt Nathanson

A/N: I think Percy may be a bit OOC. Oh, well.


	5. Eight

A/N: Prompt #8: Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fic.

Fred watches her studying in the corner, a habit he's picked up and can't seem to drop. He feels a little like a stalker, but at the same time he can't really bring himself to care.

She's nothing like the girl he usually goes for. His typical catch is a bimbo who will complement him on his pranks and…that's about the only conversation they have.

She, however, has disapproved of his pranks on numerous occasions. She is definitely _not _a bimbo, and he imagines they would have innumerous conversations.

He sighs. Hermione would never agree to going out with him.


	6. Nineteen

A/N: Prompt #19: What would be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?

"I'm gonna do it."

"I don't recommend it."

"I'm gonna do it anyway."

"That's really stupid."

"Look at her, George! She's gorgeous!"

"I don't deny it. But she's in Ginny's year."

"That's only four years apart."

"Yes, but it's also four years apart."

"Good point, but I'm still doing it."

"Fred…"

"Stop trying to talk reason. I'm doing it."

He approaches her and sits down. "Is there a Wrackspurt in the air, or is my head buzzing because of you?"

Luna blinks, then blinks again. "It's probably a Wrackspurt." She shrugs.

Dumbfounded, Fred returns to George.

"Told you."

"Shut up."

A/N: I can totally see this happening, lol.


	7. Six

A/N: Prompt #6: Five/Nine or Five/Ten?

Lysander is fairly sure that this boy…man…guy…whatever he is, doesn't exist. At least, not anymore.

And yet, he is very much in love with him.

The dreams that haunted him at first have become his lifeline, the one thing he looks forward to in the face of his living nightmares.

The man is redheaded, much like many of the Weasleys his mother is friends with. Although he's seen one similar, he has never seen his dream man among their number.

His dreams of Fred Weasley are perfect. His only regret is that he has to wake up.


	8. Seven

Prompt #7: What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

Luna has to stand on her tiptoes to even reach Angelina's lips.

Anatomy be damned, Luna is the best she's ever had.

Tryst after tryst, night after night, Angelina falls a little more in love with the bright-eyed, slightly crazy Ravenclaw who she never even met during her years at Hogwarts.

It doesn't matter, though. Nothing matters when Luna is there.

They're just getting started, Angelina's hands sliding slowly up Luna's blouse, when an interruption named Oliver Wood walks in.

He blinks. "I must have had too much to drink."

He leaves, and they start again, more desperate than before.


	9. Fourteen

Prompt #14: Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

She knows. She's always known.

But her heart remains firmly, stubbornly under _his_ control, no matter the copious amounts of other men…who _are_ straight.

Under _his_ control, despite the numerous times Severus Snape has offered her his company and his heart…Lily be damned.

Under _his_ control, ignorant of the logic she's gone through again and again in a desperate attempt to think of someone other than him.

Under _his_ control, because, as much as she hates to admit it, Albus Dumbledore is the best thing that's ever happened to her, and his being gay isn't going to change that.


End file.
